


Sometimes Things Change

by Masked_Trickster



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dance, Bachata, Gen, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 08:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15837939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masked_Trickster/pseuds/Masked_Trickster
Summary: Sometimes I have ideas for aus. Sometimes I don't want to devote an entire fic to them. So here are drabbles and oneshots of aus that I think of.Chapter 1: Bachata in the Founders Era. Dance lessons and Dance Battles Ensue.





	Sometimes Things Change

**Author's Note:**

> Bachata in the Founders Era. Dance lessons and Dance Battles Ensue.

When Nara Shikaana had allowed them into the Nara forests, Hashirama had not been expecting what he got. He’d heard the Nara were geniuses that preferred silence to any sort of fighting. He’d heard that they were insane and treated every fight as a game of Shogi. He had heard that the Yamanaka and Akimichi clans were just as insane. Devouring rival ninja and scrambling their brains.

On the outskirts of their forest had been Nara guards and their deer antler kunai and spears. Their dark eyes daring them to do anything. There were various Yamanaka and Akimichi guards scattered around the forest.

The Yamanaka noticeable by their long blonde hair and glowing blue eyes in the dark of the trees. They didn’t even bother hiding themselves, preferring to let them know they were being watched every step of the way.

Every now and again, they could hear flapping wings and soft kisses of Chakra. They could only assume this was the Akimichi clan watching them.

Hashirama expected the Clan heads to be angrily waiting for them to show up. He’d expected them to strip him of all sense of safety before being flayed and barbequed. Though, in the Clan Compound, he’d found a party between the Nara, Yamanaka, and Akimichi.

There were various clan members playing guitars of varying kinds, one playing bongos, and another playing what looked to be a metal scraper. The music was sensual, but had a mournful tone to it. It was as if the musicians were saying goodbye to something, but hello to something else.

The dancers all seemed to be having fun, but the surprise was...how close they were.

“They might as well be one person. How can they do that in publ-”

“Don’t be a spoilsport, Madara. There was bound to be culture shock at some point, and this one at least looks fun.”

Madara flushed and looked away from the dancing area as a Yamanaka man guided an Akimichi woman’s hips closer as she leaned back.

“It’s _indecent_.”

“It’s _new_!”

Hashirama had brought two people with him; Touka and Madara. He had hoped that the two would even each other out nicely, and it looked like he was right. Hashirama quickly followed their escort to a trio of adults sitting on the engawa facing the dance area. A Nara, an Akimichi, and a Yamanaka.

The Nara was a woman with short black hair in a traditional Nara ponytail. She had a few bandage wrappings on her left leg, which was being held up by a pillow.

The Akimichi was a man in red hakama, and sat on the Nara woman’s left. He seemed to be trying to get the Yamanaka man to calm down.

The Yamanaka man had the shiniest hair Hashirama had ever seen. It was just as long as Madara’s, but tied up in a high blonde ponytail. He seemed to be shouting about something to the Nara woman. The Nara woman just seemed tired and ignored him, leading to the Yamanaka to flip his hair in her face and pout. The Nara women continued to ignore him, instead laying back on another Nara sleeping behind her.

As they got closer, the Akimichi saw them first. Hashirama thanked their escorts for bringing them there and stepped toward the trio.

The Nara woman sat up, “You must be the Senju and Uchiha heads. Seems you found us after all. Inose was getting a bit restless.”

Hashirama gave them his best smile, it tended to work when Tobirama was feeling grumpy, “Yes! That would be us, I am Senju Hashirama, these are my comrades,” He gestured at the two behind him.

Touka bowed enough to be polite, “Senju Touka.”

Madara only nodded, “Uchiha Madara.”

Her dark eyes flashed with something Hashirama couldn’t catch, but before he could question it, the Yamanaka man swept forward and greeted them.

“Lovely to meet you. I am Inose, head of the Yamanaka.”

“I am Chousuke, head of the Akimichi,” the Akimichi man said.

“And I am Shikaana, head of the Nara. You’ll have to excuse us, we were celebrating and assumed we’d be finished before you arrived. But we didn’t have the heart to end it. We hope you won’t mind celebrating with us before we discuss the Peace Treaty.”

At the same time Hashirama said, “Of course! How wonderful!”

Madara’s eyes narrowed and he asked, “Celebrating? What would we be celebrating?”

Hashirama rounded on Madara, intent on scolding him, only for Touka to raise a hand to shush him. Touka kept her eyes on the Clan heads, watching them for any sign of ill will.

The Yamanaka Clan Head smiled at them, looking completely unsurprised, “Why, the Peace Treaty, of course. Or are you not interesting in mingling with _lower_ Clans, Uchiha- _san_?”

That gave Hashirama pause. It seemed they weren’t letting their guard down at all. It reminded him of something his tutors had taught him when he was young, but had forgotten.

Inose was watching the three of them with a Cheshire grin. He didn’t even bother to hide how much he was enjoying their discomfort. Madara took a step toward the three clan heads. Touka seemed to have lost her smile as well.

Chousuke put a hand up to calm them, “We meant no disrespect, Senju-san, Uchiha-san. We only meant that we were happy you’d even consider making a treaty with us," he nudged Inose, “he just enjoys causing trouble.”

Inose said nothing, only continuing to smile at them. It seemed like neither Inose or Madara were going to be backing down.

“Oi, Madara…,” Hashirama whispered to him.

Madara said nothing, only continuing to stare at a grinning Inose. Hashirama turned his head to the dance floor, hoping to find something to break the tension. There it was.

“I am... unfamiliar with this form of dance, Shikaana-san. Is it something your clans created?”

“Ah, actually, no. This dance is actually from overseas, but has grown popular with us as of late.”

Touka smiled at that, “Popular, huh? I’d like to try it, mind if I invite someone to dance?”

“Not at all, you may ask anyone you like, Touka-san.”

Touka quickly ran around them all and held out her hand to the Akimichi girl that was sitting a few feet away. Chousuke seemed pleased at this, so Hashirama attempted to ease their worries a bit more. If dancing a dance that he didn’t know was what did it, then he’d do it.

“Hashirama-san, would you like to dance?”

Madara broke his stare off with Inose, “ _What?”_

Shikaana just smiled, “You seemed interested, I thought you’d enjoy it.”

“Oh! I’d love to! I had assumed your leg-”

“No, you were right about that, Hashirama-san. You’ll have to excuse me if I don’t dance. Though, my son, Shikaji, would be more than happy to show you how.”

Shikaana gently nudged the napping Nara behind her. He slowly opened his eyes, looking up at her as if to say, “What now?”

“Shikaji, why don’t you dance with Hashirama-san.”

The two of them stared at each other for a few moments before Shikaji sighed.

“I’d take that armor off if I were you, Senju-sama.”

“My armor?”

“It’ll get in the way of the dancing.”

Hashirama looked back at the dance floor, and realized that no one was wearing armor, only simple shinobi pants and shirts. When he looked back at Shikaji, he realized he was lacking armor as well.

He blushed and quickly loosened his breastplate. Madara seemed to be intent on making dying cat noises as he did this. As soon as it was off though, the Nara heir was on his feet.

He held out a hand to Hashirama, looking as bored as ever. He looked like a typical Nara, droopy eyes and a high ponytail. His hair style had a bit of individuality to it thought, starting as a braid atop his head and leading to a ponytail.

Hashirama hesitated on taking the young man’s hand for a moment. Hashirama dancing with the heir of another clan. His father would be rolling in his grave. But then, he probably already was, considering Hashirama had already made a peace treaty with the Uchiha.

With that, Hashirama took Shikaji’s hand and allowed himself to be lead to the dancefloor. He could hear Madara making soft panicked noises, but ignored it in favor of learning a new dance. Hopefully, he’d impress Mito with it later.

Shikaji held Hashirama’s hand in his, and placed his free hand on Hashirama’s waist.

“If you put your hand on my shoulder, you should be able to follow me easier.”

Hashirama did so without hesitation, a bit flustered as Shikaji pulled him closer.

“Alright, I’m going to start moving, the steps go like this, and all you have to do is follow. Try to keep up.”

Hashirama turned his eyes to their feet, doing his best to follow along with Shikaji. The last thing he’d want in this situation was to step on the Heir-of-the-clan-he-was-trying-to-make-peace-with’s toes. Or even worse, accidentally hurt the heir.

“Just move your feet with mine. It gets easier the more we dance.”

He nodded, keeping his head down and making sure to follow to the best of his ability. He thought he seemed a bit jerky, but he couldn’t seem to relax. The Nara Heir seemed to think so too, if his whispered encouragements were anything to go by.

“You almost have it, you’re just not moving your hips enough, Senju-sama.”

Shikaji let go of Hashirama’s hand and placed his other hand on Hashirama’s hip. Hashirama placing his free hand on Shikaji’s shoulder.

“Like this, Senju-sama...”

Mito would have thought this was funny. She’d make jokes about the two of them taking the Nara boy as a lover. “What lovely hair he has,” She’d say, “I’d love to pull it.”

At that thought, Hashirama stumbled a bit, only for Shikaji to catch him. Shikaji seemed to think it was just a regular stumble, asking, “It just takes practice, Senju-sama.”

Hashirama's blush only seemed to get worse when he felt Shikaji's breath on his ear. He continued to guide Hashirama into a simpler version of the dance. Every now and again, he’d try to chat, asking questions about what lead him to this dream of peace, why he’d chosen them to be part of it.

“Our clans have been comrades for a long time, so we’d assumed that was the reason why.”

Hashirama agreed, he’d looked at the partnership of the Akimichi, Nara, and Yamanaka as a big step toward peace. No clan had had such a long-lasting partnership as those three. It was important to him to have them as members of their village.

“Did you know that Chouko was the clan heir or were you just lucky?”

“What?”

“Your cousin is dancing with the Akimichi Heiress.”

Hashirama almost tripped again, when he’d heard that. His head swung around, searching for Touka. When he found her, she was still learning the steps from a giggling Chouko. He didn’t think his cousin would do anything inappropriate, but it didn’t hurt to check on her every now and again.

“So, I’ll take that as “lucky” then.”

Shikaji’s hand slid up Hashirama’s back and gently pressed in, leading to Hashirama following as best he could.

“We meant no disrespect.”

“We know that, Senju-sama. You seem intent on this dream of yours succeeding.”

* * *

“It has to be seamless, Senju-sama. You’d do better if you just looked at my face while we did it.”

Hashirama’s eyes trailed to Touka, who was laughing and dancing with the Akimichi heiress. She was forehead to forehead with the girl, making sure to never take her eyes off of her.

He looked back at Shikaji, who was watching him closely. He didn’t break eye contact, and Shikaji smiled at him.

And then, Shikaji sped up their movements, from the simple version to the version it seemed everyone else was dancing.

He pulled Hashirama closer, his hands dangerously low. Only for him to pull away and guide Hashirama into a spin.

The music seemed to speed up with them. Shikaji pulled Hashirama close again, but this time placing his right leg between Hashirama’s knees. Hashirama blushed at the new level of intimacy. Despite his embarrassment, he was sure he’d be showing Mito this dance later.

* * *

Madara was bright red as he watched Hashirama dancing with the Nara heir. He couldn’t believe him. He’d shed his armor to make these people happy? Now, he was dancing just as the others were.

The Yamanaka was sitting next to him, chuckling and saying something about old women and pearls.

“Both the Senju seem to be dancing with Heirs. Of course, I’d ask my daughter to come dance with you if she wasn’t already dancing with someone. You understand that I can’t pull her away to dance with someone like you. Don’t you agree?”

Madara wasn’t an idiot. He knew the Yamanaka was trying to rile him up. He knew he had a temper.

So, he did the next best thing to punching the smug man in the face. He turned and said, “Absolutely, Yamanaka-san. I wouldn’t want to embarrass anyone with my skill.”

“Embarrass?”

“Of course, I’ve learned the dance already, I am an Uchiha after all. I must say, you’ve saved every one of the feeling.”

Madara didn’t realize his mistake until the Yamanaka grabbed his hand and dragged him out onto the dance floor.

* * *

A laugh escaped Hashirama as Shikaji spun him again. Despite the initial embarrassment, he couldn’t help but admit that this dance was fun. Shikaji was an excellent teacher as well. He led Hashirama through a few more spins, then they switched to dancing in place just as fast.

Hashirama was sure that he was still a little jerky, but he was having too much fun to let that interfere.

Of course, something else did. There seemed to be someone moving fast in the corner of his eye, and he turned just in time to see Madara dancing with the Yamanaka Head.

Madara was dancing with absolute precision, his skill only seemed to be rivaled by Inose’s practiced elegance. The two of them seemed to be refusing to break eye contact again. Only this time Madara’s sharingan was spinning and Inose’s smile bordered on psychotic.

Both of them seemed to be having a battle of wills. It wasn’t until the music stopped that the two broke apart.

Inose’s grin returned to a playful smirk and he said, “Seems the Uchiha are all talk.”

“And it would seem the Yamanaka are all flourish and no grace.”

Inose spun around to yell, but stopped mid spin. Only Hashirama saw it, and if he’d blinked, he was sure he’d have missed it. Shikaana’s shadow returned to its original length. Then, with a smile, she said, “Well, Hashirama-san, shall we finish the Peace Treaty?”

Hashirama smiled and stepped away from the young heir, Shikaji. He bowed in apology for a moment before nodding to Shikaana, “It’d be my pleasure, Shikaana-san.”

“For now, “Shikaana” will be just fine.”

* * *

Shikaji, Inomi, and Chouko all watched their parents enter the house with Hashirama and Madara. Inose was poking Shikaana in the side for using her Kagemane on him. She was quietly jabbing him back. Some things never changed.

“Ya know...Shikaji, your mom scares me,” Inomi said, leaning on Chouko’s shoulder.

“Well, she said she wasn’t going to join up with some head that didn’t know how to behave himself.”

“Doesn’t make her any less scary.”

Shikaji stared at the door his mother had closed and thought, “Yeah...but if she were any less troublesome, we wouldn’t be as happy as we are. Too bad for them, this is only the first trial.”


End file.
